Echo Of Your Heart
by julesroxi1
Summary: What happens when the 'filter' between your brain and your mouth malfunctions, but what about the one between your HEART and your mouth? ratted for a little cursing


Echo of your heart

The day was drawing to a close. Everything seemed to be expecting the moonlight too, soon, wash over the forest and the village.

You would think that everyone would be in a little hut preparing dinner, just taking a load off in front of the stove and listening to the silence outside (check out the opposites used in this phrase ;-) ! he he). If you would have left the place with that serene view just that second you would have thought it would have been actually possible, listening to the silence I mean.

Well, it wasn't.

"OSUWARIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" a warrior cry filled the night sky.

A distinct sigh could be heard before the next:

"OSUWARIIIIIIIIII!!!!!"

Yes my friends, Inuyasha had done it again. The poor, cute-eared hanyou, had angered the 'sweet' and 'gentle' Kagome. Frankly, if you ask me, he deserved it.

"Okay, what happened again?" asked a very confused and tired Sango. She had just returned from training with Kirara.

"Inuyasha called Kagome a wench and told her that she's gonna be punished and so she isn't allowed to go back home for 3 months" said Shippo in a very bored voice

"What?! Shippo are you sure your hearing hasn't suffered some damage? Inuyasha may call Kagome a wench but I really don't think that he's that stupid to even try to tell her that she's _**punished**_."

"Actually, my dear Sango, I think I can explain Inuyasha's momentary laps into insanity." Said a very sly voice behind her.

Miroku walked over to the beautiful girl. All the while his hand was reaching towards his own 'promise land'.

"Oh boy! 3, 2, 1…" BONK!!! "Yep, always on time" Shippo snickered.

I think you can figure out for yourselves what happened. Ok, moving on.

"Now that _**that's**_ out of the way" said Sango pointing towards a uncocious pile of cloaks (A/N: I'm sorry I don't know how Miroku's clothes are called. Some help with this would be welcomed, in a review maybe? Ok, on with it!).

"What happened Shippo?"

"Well, Miroku convinced Inuyasha to play a game that Kagome taught us, 'truth or dare', and Inuyasha chose dare, and so Miroku told him to call Kagome a wench and to tell her that she's punished to not go home for 3 months. Kagome, surprisingly calm, asked why and then Inuyasha said that it was because…." Trailing off, the kitsune's color rivaled Inuyasha's haori.

"What did Inuyasha tell her, Shippo?"

Sango couldn't wait to find out the dirt on this thing, I mean the thing said must have been big, considering that Kagome hasn't stopped sitting Inuyasha since Sango got there from training, and that was a good 15 minutes ago.

"Shippo, what did Inuyasha tell her?" asked Sango, seemingly very worried.

Why worried you ask?

One look at Kagome's face would have given you the answer.

The redness of her face was overshadowed only by the incandescent fires that were her eyes, and which were currently creating a hole in the back of Inuyasha's head. Yes she was still sitting him.

Sango noticed something else as well, while her best friend was trying to kill the inu-hanyou, she could hear her say something between the sits.

Something that sango ha never heard being spoken about inuyasha before.

"You pervert, how could you, has Miroku finally rubbed off on you? Hentai, pervert, pedophile (considering the fact that Inuyasha is roughly 200 years old, I think you get the idea), violator of personal pace….." and the list goes on.

'Well that's new. I mean, they would always call each other names but I never heard Kagome call Inuyasha a pervert!! This must be big!!!!' Thought the taijiya, eagerly awaiting the news.

"Shippo, what did he tell her?" asked Sango with a gleam in her eyes.

Shippo, still red, spoke, or at least tied to.

"Well…um… uhh…he…well… I can't really… he…"

"Spit it out!!!!"

"Inuyasha told Kagome she was pretty and and..and..and…and …."

"And what???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HEGROPEDHER!!!!!" all out in one breath, good job Shippo.

"He did what??!!!!!" (you thought she may not understand didn't cha?  )

To say that Sango was thunderstruck was… Well, it would mean that you just don't react with emotion to external stimuli, that you have the emotional sensibility of a tea cup, it would basically mean that it was a HUGE understatement.

'Groped Kagome? Inuyasha groped Kagome?'

'I have to repeat it for hundreds of times to even believe it. What the heck is happening to the world, the only thing that's missing from all of this is Sesshomaru confessing his undying love for Jaken.'

'How could he grope her, not only that it's rude but it actually takes guts to do that… oh wait, it was a dare, and Kagome did say that if we won't do what we're asked to from the first go, then we would get something much worse.'

And Sango should remember, she refused to do a dare and asked for another one. And boy did she regretted it afterwards.

The new dare…. To go to Miroku, confess that she was occasionally gazing at him when he wasn't looking. That definitely topped of the first one, which, mind you, was just to sing a stupid song to Shippo.

'That's right, you get something much worse, and judging by the fact that Miroku was giving the dare, I kinda understand why Inuyasha chose to do the first one.'

'But still…' she interrupted her chain of thought to go and stop Kagome from really killing Inuyasha. Yes my friends she was still sitting him (the whole sitting thing went on for 1 hour. Just a little info.)

"Kagome…" Sango approached her friend cautiously, begging to the heavens above to not become the subject of her friend's anger

The miko could be pretty scary when she was mad, and boy was she mad now!!! Spitfire!!!

"Kagome…"

"WHAT???!!!" she yelled turning towards sango, but rapidly changing position to face the inuyasha hole "OSUWARIII!!!!"

"AHHHHAHAHAHAHA… PLEEEE TTTOOOOOPPPPPP!!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Okay, just in case, Inuyasha said, or better yet yelled, 'please stop!'.

" What Sango?!!!" Kagome finally stopped, panting.

" You were going to kill him, you know that don't you?"

'I was not going to kill him, just teach him a lesson. I mean he can take a hole in the stomach and just be jumping around telling me that I'm useless, and he can't take a couple of sits? Still…'

"But I didn't, did I? Kill him, I mean?" she spoke her thoughts, part of them.

"Ohh no, don't worry he isn't going to die now Kagome, he'll suffer for a couple of days. All the better, more food for me" said Shippo cheerfully.

That comment earned him a big lump on the head form a very worn-out Inuyasha.

'He can still get up??!!! After all of that??!!!' Sango had to admit that she just reached a higher level of respect for the hanyou.

'He can still get up? Thank you god, I thought that he might never look at me like he was going to kill me again. Ohh I know, how about I say the word again? That should be fun…' the young miko thought sarcastically.

Like reading her friends mind, Sango elbowed her.

They both looked at the very pissed off half-demon standing in front of them. At closer inspection you could see small bruises covering the whole of his beautiful face, a little trickle of blood from the corner of the mouth, and an enraged look in his eyes.

He was a little worse-for wear, but all in all he was ok.

The first one to break the silence was…

"What happened here?"

Yep, you guessed it, Miroku. At least he's awake.

"What happened, you idiot? What happened? I almost died because of your stupid perverted mind!!!! That's what happened, you washed up perverted monk!!! Oh I knew you were twisted but I didn't think you were that fucked up."

I think you can guess who that was.

"You're blaming Miroku for what you did? Okay I guess it is his fault, but not directly, I mean he didn't tell you to grope me, now did he?" a very angry Kagome answered.

Everyone sweat-drops, except Kagome.

"Stupid bitch!!! Of course he was the one who told me to grope you!! And if you look at it that way, it's actually your whole fucking fault for teaching us that stupid game in the first place!!! KEH!! 'truth o dare', more like 'death or torture'!!!!! Besides what makes you think that I would start groping you now, when I can do it later when we're gonna become mates?!!!!?!!!?!!!" yelled Inuyasha, not really considering what he was saying.

Everyone except Kagome and Inuyasha had their jaws on the ground.

Is this it? Had Inuyasha just confessed his love for Kagome?

You're probably wondering why only Kagome and Inuyasha weren't aware. Elementary my dear watsons, they were both to angry to comprehend.

"You idiot!!!!! Moron!!! You were groping me five minutes ago, and this happened to you, why do you think it will be different after we become mates. I may let you grope me in private but sure as hell not in public………….."Kagome trailed off realizing what she had just heard and said.

Around the same moment Inuyasha picked up.

They were both cherry read within nanoseconds, and a very tensed silence rested between the group.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo praying to whatever god was on call that night to not let Inuyasha or Kagome screw this up.

Inuyasha and Kagome, well they were brain dead.

'Did he just propose to me?'

'Stuuupid bastard, you idiot, how could you be such a moron!! This wasn't the time, this wasn't the moment, you ruined it, everything is ruined just because you had a bad case of word-vomit. Shit shit shit shit…. WHAT!!!! She spoke as if we're mates already, does that mean that she agreed, that she……..' Inuyasha was again brain dead.

'I have to say something… I just can't let it hang…. I just can't let him think that I might say no. But how to do it?'

Mustering up some courage, Kagome

"Inuyasha, can we just talk for a second? Please!" she asked, slightly above a whisper, but she was determined nonetheless.

'I guess this whole teasing, tauting and hiding feelings is gonna end tonight, one way or another. Let's just hope it goes okay for both of us.' thought Inuyasha as he nodded slightly and started following Kagome into the forest.


End file.
